The home automatization is one of core functions of the smart home system. Many intelligent household devices may trigger automatically some specified operations.
In the related art, in order to realize the automatic triggering of the specified operations, dedicated sensors may be disposed in the smart home system. When the sensor detects the predetermined condition, the related intelligent household device may be triggered to perform the specified operation. For example, taking the automatic control for turning on/off the lighting device as an example, an infrared sensor may be disposed at the gate of the room in advance, and when the infrared sensor detects that someone walks into the room, the lighting device in the room may be turned on automatically.